1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fuel pump that pressurizes fuel in a pressurizing chamber, defined by a cylinder and a plunger, by the movement of the plunger in the cylinder. As a drive mechanism for reciprocating such a plunger, a device described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117149 (JP 2014-117149 A) includes a mover that is reciprocated by an electromagnet, wherein a piston that serves as a plunger is connected to the mover.
In the meantime, when the mover is reciprocated, vibration occurs due to the reciprocating movement of the mover. Therefore, if, in order to suppress such vibration, a counterweight with a mass equal to that of the mover is provided and configured to move in a direction opposite to a moving direction of the plunger, the vibration that occurs due to the reciprocating movement of the mover can be canceled by vibration that occurs due to the reciprocating movement of the counterweight.
Herein, as a configuration for synchronizing the movement of the mover and the movement of the counterweight, a configuration may be considered in which an electromagnet is disposed between the mover and the counterweight to attract both the mover and the counterweight, while a spring is disposed between the mover and the counterweight to move the mover and the counterweight away from each other when the electromagnet is de-energized.